Urethane prepolymers have been modified in the past to improve or add to their basic properties by end-capping some or all of the isocyanate groups with various organofunctional silanes. Among these methods, U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,557 describes the complete end-capping of conventional polyurethane prepolymers with primary and secondary aliphatic aminosilanes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,344 details a room temperature curable silicon terminated organic sealant composition comprising a small quantity of 3-(N-2-aminoethyl)aminopropyltrimethoxysilane to improve the sealant's cure speed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,925 describes compositions as is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,344 but which also incorporate a reinforcing carbon black filler. Sealants having improved elongation and flexibility were prepared using silane end-capped polyurethane polymers obtained from silane monomers having at least one dialkoxy group and an organofunctional group with at least one active hydrogen atom in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,816.
However, polyurethane prepolymers end-capped with primary aminofunctional silanes contain an active hydrogen atom which is capable of further reactions with the isocyanate end groups. This reactivity can lead to undesirable instability of both the polymer and sealant compositions. Several methods use secondary aminofunctional silane endcappers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,237 describes the curable isocyanate terminated polyurethane prepolymers at least part of whose terminal isocyanate groups have been reacted with a secondary amine containing silane monomer having two trialkoxy silane groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,933 describes crosslinkable polyurethane resin mixtures that have been capped with various primary and secondary difunctional aminosilane endcappers. Other references of interest relating to silane end-capped urethane prepolymers and sealants are U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,722; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,844; U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,012; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,053; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,816; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,880.
In EP 676 403 Al there are described arylaminoisobutylalkyldialkoxy silanes useful as end cappers for isocyanate polymers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel silane compositions useful for instance as sealants, coatings, and the like, based upon urethane prepolymers end-capped with certain N-alkyl-aminoalkylsilanes.